That 1970 Dodge Charger
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The old car that meant so much to Dom , was just the thing to bring his Letty back to him . Dotty . OneShot .


_Okay, so I haven't been on here in about two years. But since the sixth movie came out , my love for this movie has just rocketed sky high. I'm completely in love with everything Dom and Letty and I thought it was about time I got back into writing . I'm sorry if there are mistakes , bear with me , it's been a while since I've written anything ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own anything _Fast and the Furious _because if I did , Vin would be in my bed , not Lettys :)_

It had been nearly a week since they had come back from London. Everyone had been staying at the Toretto family home, although Roman Pearce had been talking about making tracks make to Miami, saying that was the only place he felt like home. Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto had been looking for a house nearby, Jack O'Conner-Toretto already keeping the household awake at all hours of the night. But it wasn't them that Dominic Toretto was thinking of. It was the brunette with the barely disguised nervousness in her eyes. Leticia Ortiz seemed comfortable enough around everyone, and she'd told him that it felt like home, it had felt safe, but the way that she looked at him...Dom wasn't sure if she was ever going to feel comfortable around him. Some things seemed to come naturally, the way her and Mia moved around each other, knowing each others patterns from years ago. Roman would tease her about being a girl with an obsession with cars, and she would shut him down instantly. When there were no seats she sat on Dom's lap without a second thought. But it was when he put his arm around her, his hand resting on her hip, that he felt her tense underneath him. And when they were alone, she was never close than an arms width away from him. She'd been staying up late, falling asleep on the couch to avoid any awkwardness over their sleeping situation as well, which Dom wasn't sure how to handle.

What she just didn't seem to understand was that she _was _the same Letty. She was _exactly _the same. Those eyes that saw straight through everyone's bullshit, that expression of mild amusement when Brian and Roman started mock fighting over the last scrap of food. Even that flicker on her face when Dom brushed up against her. It was that look that would spark something inside of Dom, because he knew that she felt the same chemistry that was there before. But she still seemed uncertain around him, and he wasn't sure how to reassure her that he didn't care how long it took, that he was always going to be there for her. There was no way he was loosing her again.

It was late when Dom woke up to the sound of the garage roller door being opened. He blinked several times, frowning as he got out of bed and walked over to his window where he saw a dim light coming from the garage. It wouldn't be Brian or Mia, those two had their hands full at all hours of the day and night with their newest addition of the family. And he knew it wasn't Roman, because he had heard giggling and thumping only an hour or so ago, obviously he had gotten lucky that night. Which left Letty. Dom pulled jeans on over his boxers and made his way downstairs. The couch was empty and the TV was off, the front door slightly ajar. He pulled it open, walking slowly toward the garage, the dewy grass dampening his feet. The lamp in the corner of the room barely gave off any light, but he could see her standing next to his prized car, only wearing a shirt that showed her midriff and a pair of pyjama shorts that were so short they he could see the soft curve of her lower ass. Dom couldn't help but bite down on her lower lip as she bent down over his car, running her hand along the hood.

"I recognize this car," she murmured, not even looking in his direction, and Dom couldn't help but grin at the ground as he walked over to her. He'd never been able to sneak up on her, even when they were teenagers.

"It was my fathers," Dom replied. "We built it from the ground up when I was younger..." She still didn't look at him, although she straightened up. "I crashed it," he let out a short laugh. "The first time that I ever drove it." His voice dropped as he closed the distance between them, his chest hard against her back and he felt her suck in a breath.

"And I built her again," Letty murmured. Dom felt his eyebrows furrow slightly. Letty nodded in front of him and she turned around, their faces only millimetres apart. "I built her again...For you," she repeated and Dom nodded. They were silent for a moment, their eyes locked on each other, the tension almost unbearable. "I...I don't remember all of it," Letty stammered, taking a step back from, her breathing hitched. "I just remember bits..." her voice trailed off when Dom took the step toward her, closing the distance once again, his thighs pinning her legs against 1970 Dodge Charger. Letty's eyes dropped and then rolled back up to meet his when he opened his mouth to talk.

"That's a start," he told her, his gravelly voice running shivers through Letty's body. He felt the response in her and licked his lower lip. She still responded to him the same way she used to, and his body was _definitely _responding the same to hers. "It'll come back, Letty, and if it doesn't, we'll just have to make new memories." His hand came up, resting on the exposed skin of her hip, his thumb tracing lazy circles. It was a small gesture, but it felt like a burn, emanating from her hip and spreading throughout her body. He could sense the change in her and lifted his other hand to her waist. "You're still the same girl that I fell in love with fifteen years ago," he murmured, and Letty's eyes flew open at the words, leaning forward and crashing her lips against his.

The electricity between the two sparked, and Dom held her hips tightly against his. Letty could feel his arousal pressing into her as his tongue flicked over hers, and she realized that it all felt familiar. It all felt right. Her hands raised to his arms, running over his defined muscles, and up to his shoulders, finally resting on either side of his neck. His hands slid from her hips to her ass and she couldn't help but sigh against Dom's lips. He felt her reaction, and it only fuelled him further. He bit down on her lower lip and Letty pushed her lips harder against his, one hand resting on his cheek. His hands squeezed her ass and he lifted her as though she weighed nothing, sitting her on the bonnet of the car, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist.

Their moves were almost frantic as Letty ripped the shirt over Dom's head and threw it on the ground, her fingernails scraping along his abs and resting at the buttons of his jeans. He really wished he hadn't put those on now. Kissing Letty felt even better than he remembered as her lips dropped from his mouth to his neck, her tongue flicking over that sensitive spot just below his ear. If she didn't remember, then why had her lips fallen there so automatically? Dom let out a throat growl and Letty couldn't help but smile against his skin. He felt her smile and his head dropped, forcing her pull back and look at him. His eyes were on fire, finally touching her again after this long felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He never thought that he would be able to touch those hips again, or see those eyes look at him the way they did. They were so dark from lust they were nearly black, and they held his gaze strong. His eyes still locked on hers he began to push her shirt up, his fingers grazing over her breasts lightly, drawing another sigh from those lips. He pulled the shirt off, and it joined his on the ground. His fingers expertly unhooked her bra and then it was his turn to draw in a sharp breath. Letty's lips fell back to his, his hands running up and down her sides as she grinded her hips against his. Dom's hands grazed against the sides of her breasts and she arched her back against him.

"God, Letty," he murmured. "You have not changed a bit." Her hands dropped to his jeans and the buttons were undone in seconds. Her hand slipped inside his pants, the only thing separating her fingers from his hardness was the thin material of his boxers. He felt her hand rubbing against him softly and he moaned into her mouth. She was playing with him, he knew it. It would be so easy for her to push his jeans and boxers down but she chose not too, running her fingers up and down his leg and drawing her name from his lips again. Dom's jaw tensed as she pulled her hand away and their lips separated. Her eyes were looked slightly confused and he really hoped that she wasn't having second thoughts.

"Have we had sex here before?" She asked, her voice heavy with arousal.

"The night I finished her," he replied. Letty nodded and licked her lips. Dom's eyes followed her tongue, his eyes hungry but waiting for her to make the first move. Her fingers trailed from his shoulder, down his arm and then resting on the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers played across the skin of his waist, a half smile on her face as she felt his stomach muscles clench beneath her fingers.

"I remember," she whispered, her voice husky and her breath brushing over his lips. Dom fused their lips together again, their tongues battling in her mouth as she pushed down his jeans and he pulled off her shorts, His calloused hands spread across her smooth thighs, inching upwards before finally spreading them apart, leaving her vulnerable for him. Her eyes challenged his as she grinded herself against his hand. It was something that he loved about Letty. He had been with many girls, before Letty, and all of them rolled over, gave himself to them, their eyes closed and their legs open. Letty was different, and it had always been so much sexier, it still was. It was one of the things that made her so irresistible to him. She met his gaze steadily, her eyes trained on his. She was always just as strong as he was, she was always prepared to take control if she felt like it. His fingers grazed against her centre and Letty's breathing hitched, her eyes half lidded and her lips swollen from his kisses. "Dom..." the word escaped her lips and drove Dom insane. He entered her hard and they gasped against each other's lips. Their moans filled the garage, Letty's fingers grasped at his shoulders, scratching down his back as she grasped his hips, making it easier for her to match his rhythm. Their breathing was erratic as Letty clenched her body around Dom's. His fingers dug into her hips and she felt him getting close, his shoulder muscles tensing. His hands looped under her ass, pulling her closer, sliding deeper inside her. The sudden movement and the feeling of his hands grasping her ass made Letty let out a throaty moan as her orgasm ripped through her body. Dom's head dropped to her shoulder as his own orgasm shook his body, his breathing heavy against her skin. After a moment, he lifted his head, and Letty leaned her forehead against his, staring hard into each others eyes.

"So...Out of everything...Me, Mia, Brian," Dom began as they leaned against each other, their breathing steadying. "It was the car that brought back the most memories?" Letty half smiled at him, that sly smile that he had been so used to and gave a short nod. Dom let out a short laugh and pushed his lips to her forehead. "That's my girl."

_So please review , let me know what you think._

_Thanks x_


End file.
